


Tea and Sympathy

by Waldo



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode: s01e14 LD50, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a cold shower, in a mall, Sam and G could use a little looking after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a comment fic exchange for a prompt by Cedara:
> 
> Tea, Hetty style.
> 
>  
> 
> Me? Comment fic... yeah, not until comments on LJ get MUCH longer. :)

The biohazard showers set up in the mall were ice cold and the CDC guy in the white hazmat suit had all but scrubbed G's skin clean off.

He was pretty sure the minor glass cut from the vial was now a gaping canyon under the six yards of gauze. The CDC guy had been none too gentle about scrubbing away the glass, the blood and the powder.

So by the time he was released from the contamination zone he was immensely relieved to see Sam already there with Hetty. G was pretty sure he was done faster because he hadn't had any hair to wash. (Three times with something that felt like lye.) He was also relieved that Hetty had brought some clean clothes for them both so they wouldn't be stuck going home in the white scrubs the CDC had provided.

Kensi had run up and hugged him senseless before examining his bandaged thumb. "They're sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Sam and I have to go in for blood tests every morning for the next four days just to be sure, but they say that as long as I don't collapse on the ground gasping for air before I finish writing up my report, I should be fine."

She slugged him in the shoulder. Hard. "Not funny! Do not joke about this. Christ, G, you had the Most Hazardous Substance in the World _in your thumb_!"

G just gave her a hug and didn't say anything. He knew she was still dealing with Dom's disappearance and would be a little jumpy that another one of her team was in jeopardy.

Hetty handed him his set of clothes. "There's a men's room around that corner," Hetty said pointing him and Sam down a utility hall between the Banana Republic and Godiva Chocolates.

G felt slightly more civil when the two of them emerged in clean clothes, but he was still cold and his skin was still raw and now that the adrenaline was wearing off he was more than a little tired.

Hetty drove them all back to the office when the CDC let everyone go. G and Sam were both immediately ushered into Hetty's office where she pointed them into the wing-back chairs opposite her desk.

"Hetty, I'm sorry about the suit –" Sam began, wondering exactly what it was that had Hetty pointing and demanding but not speaking.

"I'm not worried about the suit, Agent Hanna," Hetty said turning around from where she'd been puttering at the sideboard behind her desk. She came around with two teacups. She had sugar in Sam's and nothing in G's, just the way they liked it and handed over the cups and saucers.

G slumped in his seat, feeling a little ridiculous at how nice it was to be 'mothered' a little.

"I'm worried that even if you didn't catch a case of botulism, you just took cold showers in a drafty mall. You're bound to catch a cold if we don't warm you up."

G and Sam looked at each other, trying not to laugh, not being helped by the fact that the other was making faces too. They both turned back and studied the edge of the desk.

It was G who had to say it. "You know that you don't actually _get_ a cold from _being_ cold. Right?"

Hetty gave him a look that said that she clearly _did_ know, but he better shut up and drink his tea anyway.

G realized that Hetty was having her own issues with the two of them being exposed to deadly bugs less than four days after they'd lost Dom. He resigned himself to whatever else she might have in store for them.

"We're okay, Hetty," Sam reassured her.

"Of course you are," Hetty agreed. "Or at least you will be once you've had your tea."


End file.
